Shan Yu
Shan Yu is a villain from Mulan. He played as Firelord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an evil tyrant He played as Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a cold-themed villain He played as Dr. Luther Paradigm in Street Dogs He is a mad scientist He played Greedo in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played as Ratigan in SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective He is a rat He played as Kristofer in Cody in New York He played as Razoul in Christopher Robinladdin, Christopher Robinladdin 2: The Return of Governor Ratcliffe, and Christopher Robinladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is an Arabian guard He played as Scar in The Viking King He is a lion He played Gaston in Beauty and the Horstachio He is an arrogant, sexist villain He played Firelord Sozin Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is an evil tyrant He played Sa'Luk in Kermiladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer & thief He played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Tomarmstrong14 style) He is a sixth Lord He played Tai Lung in Kung Fu Man-Cub and Kung Fu Equestria Dash He played Genie Jafar in Ashladdin (PokemonFan Style) and Ashladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar (PokemonFan Style) He Played Jafar in Danladdin and Danladdin 2: The Return of Shan Yu He is a Socerrer He Played Frollo in The Russian of Notre Dame He is a Judge He Played Captain Hook in Orinoco Pan, Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland, Dumbo Pan and Dumbo Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a pirate He Played Emperor Zurg in Super All-Star Story 2 He is a cyborn villain and father He Played 3rd Guard in The Robot Boy's New Groove He is a guard He Played Mzingo in The Space Human Garud He is a Vulture He Played Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) He is a Pink Bear Doll He Played Attila the Hun in Night at the Toontown, Night at the Toontown 2 and Night at the Toontown 3 Portayals *In Jenlan Shan-Yu is played by Steele *In Nala (Mulan) Shan-Yu is played by Makunga *In Ladylan Shan-Yu is played by Shere Khan *In Vixeylan Shan-Yu is played by Buster *In Sawyerlan Shan-Yu is played by Tai Lung *In Eilan Shan-Yu is played by Dr. Facilier *In Anyalan Shan-Yu is played by Frollo *In Kiara (Mulan) Shan-Yu is played by Dagnino *In Nellan Shan Yu is played by Caractus P. Doom *In Rebeccalan Played By Tublat *In Morganalan Played By Venom *In Tanyalan Played By King Mouse *In Zelan Played by Danny *In Amylan and Miralan Shan-Yu is played by Gaston *In Gadgetlan Played By Ratigan *In Brisbylan Played By Jenner *In Pearlan Played By Heihachi Mishima *In Star Butterflylan Played by Bowser *In Jessicalan Played By Dustin McCann Sr. *In Serenalan and Played By Giovanni *In Sakuralan Played By Tyler *In Zoelan Played by Himself *In Orianalan Played by Andy Foley (Aka The Beast of Evil) *In Bonnie (Mulan) He is Played by Rube *In Mulan spoof for 170Movies he is Played by Dark Bakura *In Owenlan he is Played by Penny Peterson Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mulan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hun Warlord Category:Black Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Grey Characters Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Thugs Category:Scary Characters Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Bowser's Doom Power Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Kiaha's Team Villains Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Ultimate Villains Category:Nazis Category:Complete Monster Category:Black Hat Customers